1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium polymer batteries may be fabricated in the form of a thin flexible pouch. Such a pouch-type battery includes an electrode assembly in a pouch, wherein the electrode assembly is formed by stacking, or stacking and winding a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode. A heat welding process is performed on edges of upper and lower pouch films to form the pouch. The pouch includes a multi-layered film of a typical metal foil layer and a synthetic resin layer covering the metal foil layer. The metal foil layer may be formed of aluminum.
The metal foil layer is susceptible to external shock. Thus, a case surrounding the pouch may be helpful. A label surrounds the case.
The case may be an injection-molded part with a plate formed on a surface through insert molding. In this case, ribs are on the outer portion of the case to fix the plate. The ribs form recesses in the outer portion of the case removed from a mold. The recesses form an uneven surface on the outer portion of the case, which may damage the label.